


Infinity

by Steampunk_Man



Category: My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-01-03
Updated: 2013-01-03
Packaged: 2017-11-23 13:21:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 381
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/622621
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Steampunk_Man/pseuds/Steampunk_Man
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Human\Steampunk AU. when an undergroung war threatens the safety Equestria, celestaia orders her disciple, Twilight Sparkle, to escort an important scientist and her sister on the Airship Infinity, to a safe house. but when the war comes to the infinity, with all of its passengers taken as hostages, Twilight and her new companion, Donnie Shade, must run and gun their way out of the Infinity to save the airship before it is destroyed, and discover the dark truth of Twilights mission</p>
            </blockquote>





	Infinity

 

 

Prologue

“Hey… you awake yet?” Twilight heard a voice say to her. she slowly opened her eyes straining to see in the darkness. When her eyes had finally adjusted she checked her surroundings. She was in a hallway that looked to stretch to infinity in the darkness, doors lining the walls, the entire place as quiet as though it were abandoned, which it probably was, and it frightened her to her core.

“So you’re awake now?”

Twilight jumped at the voice that seemed to had come from nowhere. She whipped her head around to see who it belonged and came to a young man sitting against the wall, his face hidden in the darkness. Using her magic, she conjured up a ball of light. When she was able to see his face, she immediately recognized him

“I know you.” She said in a menacing whisper. “You’re the guy who was crashing the party at our ballroom.”

 “Yeah I get that a lot. And with that tone too.” he said flatly, as though the concept wasn’t new to him. “My name’s Donnie Shade. And you are.”

“Twilight Sparkle. And also, where are we? And how long was I out” she asked as the situation had finally sunk in.

“You were out for a few hours, and as for where we are, it appears to be a hallway.” He said bluntly. Twilight rolled at his obvious answer

“Can you be more specific?” she said, the newcomer already beginning to get on her nerves.

“A hallway to the second class cabins.” He said finally.

 “How did we get here?” she asked. Donnie suddenly looked away in to the distance, taping his fingers against his knuckles.

“Something wrong?”

“Just thinking of how to say this without throwing you in to a panic.”

“Try me.”

“Okay you asked for it.” Donnie took a deep breath, sighed, and then said. “There was an explosion.” He said simply. Twilight stiffened at what he had said. Did she hear him right, or was she having some sort of delusion?

“Are you serious, there was an explosion?”

“What reason would I have to lie?”

Twilight suddenly felt the hallway tilt sideways, if there was an explosion, then that means the ship could go down, and they had very little time.


End file.
